Rio: A Music Spectacular!
by Project NICK
Summary: What happens when a bunch of birds from Rio explore the many musical videos inside YouTube? Read or send in song requests to find out! Post movie sequel


**Rio: A Music Spectacular! **

_Author's Note: This is pretty much a reboot of an original story that I had on here, but I ended up deleting it since it got turned in the wrong direction._

_For any newbies, it's a spin-off of the stories I've created with the Rio characters, including my OC, and I'll introduce the characters from Rio 2 once it comes out since I don't want to spoil anything for anyone._

_Another thing is that you guys can send me requests of ANY song that you'd want them to look up, ranging from WE CAN'T STOP to LET IT GO and LIVING ON A PRAYER. _

_You'll all love this one, and now that I'm finally finishing up FEAR AND FEATHERS IN LAS VEGAS, my mind can be more at ease._

_In final words, enjoy this story because I had a great time writing it, and I really hope you all will too... oh. And FOX owns this franchise_

Rio de Janeiro was a beautiful place. It was full of music, samba, great parties, and a variety of tropical animals ranging from birds to monkeys.

In addition, there was a sanctuary that was similar to the SEARCH AND RESCUE stations in the USA, and it was the home to a family of blue macaws.

It wasn't a permanent home; due to recent events, they spent the occasional weekend and holidays in Rio, while the remaining time was spent exploring the jungle and living wild in the Amazon, where a secret tribe of blue Macaws nested at.

Anyway, to make a long story short, at the moment, in the sanctuary, Blu and Jewel (the two former remaining species of their kind) were resting silently in their nest when, all of a sudden, they were woken up by the Macaw's alarm clock,

Normally, one of them would have been cranky, but they had gotten used to being early risers, so after shutting it off, Blu nudged his sleeping wife with his beak. "Wake up, Love Hawk..."

Jewel opened her eyes, and smiled at the sight of her mate. "Good morning, Blu, how did-"

"Dad's awake!" All of a sudden, the young Macaw was tackled to the ground by three miniature blue macaws, who had been up almost an hour earlier.

"We were wondering when you were gonna wake up," laughed Sergio, who was their middle-aged son. "And to ask you something."

"What's YouTube?" Carlos asked.

Jewel looked confused, but not to her surprise, Blu said, "Pedro asked me the same thing a long time ago... It's something that humans like Linda go on to watch funny videos and see music videos and other stuff. Why so curious?"

###############

"You guys actually found that funny?" Arthur asked with a confused expression after watching the video of the jaguar the birds had just watched.

"Of course! What's funnier than a jaguar chasin' a bird?" Pedro asked with a laugh, when he suddenly noticed the scared look on Nico's face. It was obvious a few memories from the past were resurfacing in Nico's mind. Pedro laugh lowly and then patted Nico on the back in a brotherly way.

"C'mon man! That was years ago!" Pedro said with a reassuring smile, but this chumminess didn't seem to cheer up Nico's downed mood.

"Doesn't make it any better..." Nico muttered with a frown, thinking of all the chaos he was involved with before he ever even knew of Pedro, Rafael...Heck, anyone. Arthur quickly realized the situation was about to turn bad, and he quickly swooped in between the two friends with a worried expression.

"C'mon fellas, we're all friends here! I know enough about rivalries from Boston and New York, and they aren't fun. Let's all have a good time!" Arthur said with a cheery smile as he hugged the canary and cardinal tightly.

"What kind of fun?"

The 3 birds, along with Jen, all looked up to see Blu, Jewel, and their kids fly over, with Pedro saying, "Yo what up, family? No Amazon jet-lag?"

"Surprisingly, not much," replied Blu. "So, I heard you guys are showing the kids stuff on YouTube? Is that the fun stuff you were talking about?"

"Yeah, for once, I agree with Artie. Let's have some fun for a change!" Jewel chipped in, which lit up Arthur's face as he raced over to the computer screen.

"So, what song is next my fine friend Blu?" Arthur asked as he eyed the huge list of songs crossing the computer screen.

"Yeah, we're looking up singing videos," replied Nico. "Pick one, Blu, we made a list."

Blu scrolled through the songs on the list he was talking about until he finally came to the next song in-line.

"Looks like...A song by will i am..." Blu started, when Arthur groaned loudly for all the birds to hear. Everyone glanced at the former reporter-bird with confused faces, to which the Spix responded with a shrug.

"What? I just think I can find better than a guy with a synthesizer voice from a band with only a few hits..." Arthur said with a smile.

Meanwhile, however, Pedro and Nico weren't taking kindly to the dissing of some of their favorite music.

"Hey! You lay off on the insults. Like we like listenin' to stuff like...Uh...David Bowie..." Pedro said with a angry expression. Arthur rolled his eyes and then grabbed the mouse away from Blu quickly.

"Hey! I was using that..." Blu stated as the other macaw began swiftly browsing YouTube for a song of his choice. Arthur finally donned a satisfied expression, and then clicked the left-button on the mouse.

'Have any of you heard of a little band called Queen?" Arthur asked as he waited for the screen to load. Almost everyone raised their hands, except for Pedro and Nico, who looked around with bewildered looks.

"Who?" Nico asked, unsure of who exactly the 70s-80s band was. Arthur shook his head in amazement and then laughed as climbed to the top of the monitor of the computer.

"Jez, my baby. You and Blu familiar with a song called Don't Stop Me Now?" Arthur asked with a smile of accomplishment. Both Jez and Blu nodded, to which Arthur suddenly knocked a wooden plank down from the wall, and it landed perfectly between the top of the monitor and the desk, as Arthur suddenly began to sing along with Freddie Mercury on the monitor.

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time..._

_I feel ala-la-la-live,_

_and the world...is turnin' inside-out!_

_I'm floating around in ecstasy..._

Jez and Blu then began to join in from below the monitor as they provided as the backup singing.

_So don't...stop...me...now._

_Don't stop me..._

Arthur suddenly jumped from the monitor and landed on the wooden plank, and practically began to slide down the plank as the music began to pick up.

'_Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time!_

_I'm shootin' star leaping through the sky like a tiger!_

_Defying the laws of gravity!_

_I'm a racing car passing by like them Indy car drivers!_

_I'm ganna go...go...go, there's no stoppin' me!_

_Awww, I'm buring through the sky! (Yes!)_

_200 degrees, that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit!_

_I'm travelling at the speed of LIGHT!_

_I wanna make a supersonic bird outta you!_

Arthur quickly bounded off the desk that the birds sat on, and quickly began to soar around the office, sliding across numerous flat surfaces he could find in a dramatic, dance-like movement.

_(Don't stop me now!)_

_I'm havin' such a good time!_

_I'm havin' a ball!_

_(Don't stop me now!)_

_If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call!_

_(Don't...stop me now!)_

_'Cause I'm having a good time!_

_(Don't...stop me now!)_

_'Cause I'm having a good time and I don't wanna stop at all! (Stop at all!)_

Arthur smacked to the desk and then grabbed a cap to a coffee thermos and flipped it onto his head, and suddenly flipped into the air in a fashion that reminded Blu of Nico back when he first saw him and Pedro perform.

_I'm a rocketship on my way to Mars on a collision course!_

_I am a satellite, I'm outta control!_

_I'm a love machine ready to reload,_

_givin' all my heart!_

_I'm ganna oh oh oh oh oh EXPLODE!_

_I'm burning through the sky, yes!_

_200 degrees, that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit!_

_I'm travelin' at the speed of light!_

Arthur quickly swooped over to Jez and then tossed her above him, and easily caught her dramatically with a sly smile exchanged between the two Spix macaws.

_I'm ganna make a supersonic lady of you!_

As soon as a drum intermission began, Arthur quickly swooped down to Pedro and Nico and motioned them to follow along. Pedro and Nico both smiled back, and began to sing along with Arthur in the main chorus.

_(Don't stop me! Don't stop me! Don't stop me!)_

_Hey hey hey!_

_(Don't stop me! Don't stop me! Oo oo ooo!)_

_(Don't stop me! Don't stop me!)_

_Have a good time, good time!_

_(Don't stop me! Don't stop me!)_

_Whoa!_

A quick guitar solo began, allowing Arthur to begin to dance his tail-feathers off as he danced across the desk along with Pedro and Nico who joined in gladly.

"Everybody loves Queen! Proven fact!" Arthur exclaimed with a smile as he grabbed Blu and spun him into a spiral, and then tossed him to Jewel, who was barely able to catch her mate with a smile as Arthur raised his voice to almost-impossible lengths for his age.

_Oh, I'm burning through the sky!_

_200 degrees, that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit!_

_I'm travellin' at the speed of light!_

_I wanna make a supersonic bird out of you!_

_Oh, I'm burning through the sky! (Through the sky!)_

_200 degrees, that's why you call me Mr. Fahrenheit!_

_I'm travellin' at the speed of light! (Speed of light!)_

_ANDDDD..._

_I DON'T WANNA STOP-_

_(Don't wanna stop!)_

_DON'T...WANT...TO...STOP...AT AAAAAALLLLLL!_

Arthur finally stopped with a swing of his wings and a dramatic pose along with Pedro and Nico, who both had suddenly realized they now loved Queen, a band they never heard of until about 3 minutes before.

"Yo, birdie, that was off da hook!" praised Pedro. "Holy cow... and didn't that Katy girl sing it?"

"Hey, it's 'the', Pedro," corrected Blu. "Not 'da'... and if you don't mind, Arthur, I would like to go back to my list."

The former reporter bird laughed. "Are you nuts? I'm on a roll, my man... trust me, let me take it from here."

Blu frowned, and said, "No, Arthur... this was my idea, not yours, okay?"

"Whoa, cool it," said Arthur, who noticed that his friend now looked irritated. "No need to be mad, I'm just trying to make this more fun for us..."

"Yes, I know," replied Blu. "But for now, let's go off my list... all right?"

Arthur, however, wanted to control the song-picking now. "Oh, come on, buddy, can't I...?"

"No..."

"Aw, come on, pal, not to be rude, but I don't want to hear-"

"-will i am, and Nickelodeon, and other obscure songs all day," reminded Blu. "Yeah, I know... look, I'll take it from here, Arthur, and if I want you to pick a song, you can... is that okay with you?"

Before Arthur could speak, Jewel cried, "For God's sake, just pick the song, you two sissy-birds, instead of arguing."

"Hey!" cried Arthur. "I am not a sissy bird, hot wing, and I ain't scared of nothing."

Just then, from the computer, everyone heard the loud cry of an eagle, and Arthur suddenly became very afraid. "NO! RUN AWAY, YOU GUYS, HE'S BACK!"

With great speed, the Spix Macaw flew away, going out the window, and when he was gone, everyone turned to Blu, who said, "What? It came from a pop-up... hey, I didn't know he would be scared... and besides, he'll be back."

"Look, love hawk, pick the next song on your list," said Jewel. "Before 'Zombie Krieg' or whatever, haunts Arthur, all right?"

Blu nodded his head, and turned his attention to the list. "All righty, um... okay, we can eliminate the will i am song since Arthur played the Queens song, so up next is... Back in Time."

"For what?" asked Nico, now confused.

The young Macaw chuckled, and said, "No, that's what the song is called, Nico, and it's by a group called Huey Lewis and the News."

"Hmmm..." said Pedro. "Didn't they sing that 'Power of Love' song and this one from Back to the Future?"

Blu nodded his head, and said, "Yep, though some fans have argued which song is better..."

"Why's that?" asked Jewel.

"Because this song is more referenced to the characters and the film's story," answered Blu. "Anyway, yeah, that's next, so..."

The intelligent bird then guided the mouse into getting the results for the song, but he couldn't find any that said it was an "official music video", so he clicked on the most-viewed fan made music video, which was done by user Ramszilla.

Tell me, doctor

Where are we going this time?

Is this the fifties?

Or nineteen-ninety-nine?

Bridge:

All I wanted to do,

was play my guitar and sing.

Chorus:

So take me away,

I don't mind.

But you'd better promise me,

I'll be back in time!

I gotta get back in time.

Pedro looked at Blu, and asked, "Hey, how come it don't look like the other videos we saw before, Blu?"

"Oh, well, not every song has a music video," explained Blu. "So, for example, the person who made this was a big fan of the trilogy (along with being tech-savvy, like me), so he decided... t-to... uh, I'll tell you later, buddy."

Don't bet your future

on the roll of a dice.

Better remember,

lightning never strikes twice.

Bridge:

Please don't drive in it

don't want to be late again

Chorus:

So take me away,

I don't mind.

But you'd better promise me

I'll be back in time

Gotta get back in time! (repeat)

Get me back in time!

Gotta get back in time! (repeat 4x)

Get back in time!

"Huh..." Jez put her wing to her chin, and said, "Well, if there are still arguing fans, then I got to pick that Power of Love is better."

Pedro and Nico scoffed, and the canary said, "Please, girl friend, this song is just as good as that song."

"Well, how come this song didn't make it to the top spot of Billboard, like 'Power of Love'?" asked Jez.

Everyone, including Blu, looked at her, and she said, "What? Back at Niagara Falls, I went on the computer, too..."

"Hey, knock it off, you three," ordered Blu. "I have to pick the next songs before Arthur comes back, so..."

"What about me?" Arthur asked, the reporter-bird finally poking his head back into the room.

"You finally gotten over your fear of a dead hawk?" Jez asked with a loving smile, to which Arthur groaned in response and then walked back to the computer.

"Shows me to not grab for songs...So, what'd I miss?"

"Well, you missed Huey Lewis, that's one thing." Blu stated, to which Arthur's beak suddenly flew open in awe, and then into a yell.

"C'mon! I missed one of the best bands ever? Now I REALLY hate Krieg..." Arthur exclaimed.

"Think of it this way, if you strangle him, he ain't stranglin' you back!" Pedro joked with a laugh, to which Robyn responded to him with a disapproving expression.

"Just go to the next song, Blu." Jewel groaned, growing sick and tired of the pointless banter unfolding.

"Gladly..." Blu stated quickly as he clicked to the next song on the playlist. Arthur somehow was able to hear the distinct sound a click and quickly flooded to the screen of the computer.

"What's next? What's next?" Arthur said with a wide smile and wide-open eyes.

"Looks like...Walk by the Foo Fighters..." Blu stated calmly, ignoring the strange behavior Arthur was exhibiting about a mere playlist.

However, Blu supposed it had to do with the want for more music...Probably why iPods were invented, Blu thought to himself with a silent laugh.

"Foo Fighters? Aren't they the ones that made that one song Blu likes so much?" Pedro asked immeadiatley after the name of the song was disclosed.

"Start up the song, Blu buddy! I love this song!" Arthur said with an excited tone, looking like he'd just drank a good deal of Mountain Dew.

Blu rolled his eyes at the hyperactive nature of his friend, and started the song up.

A million miles away

Your signal in the distance

To whom it may concern

I think I lost my way

Getting good at starting over

Every time that I return

"You know somethin'?" Nico asked suddenly.

"This sounds a lot like what Arthur does..."

"Oh please, I don't write songs..." Arthur said with a laugh. Jez rolled her eyes with a smile and Jewel sighed.

"You sure chose a nice mate, Jez." Jewel said with a sarcastic tone. Jez laughed in response.

"Well he is JUST as good as yours. Whatever brain he's missing, he makes up for it by being cute and charming..."

Suddenly, Arthur asked, "Huh? What happened?"

"Nothing, my love," replied Jez, with her and Jewel giggling.

_I'm learning to walk again_

_I believe I've waited long enough_

_Where do I begin?_

_I'm learning to talk again_

_Can't you see I've waited long enough_

_Where do I begin?_

_Do you remember the days_

_We built these paper mountains_

_And sat and watched them burn_

"Sounds like the Foo Fighters got sent to Paper Mario Land..." Arthur said with a laugh, which was responded to with confused looks by everyone.

"Eh, you'll get it when I tell you one of my stories from Fort Lauderdale..."

_I think I found my place_

_Can't you feel it growing stronger_

_Little conqueror_

_I'm learning to walk again_

_I believe I've waited long enough_

_Where do I begin?_

_I'm learning to talk again_

_I believe I've waited long enough_

_Where do I begin?_

_Now_

_For the very first time_

_Don't you pay no mind_

_Set me free again_

_You keep alive a moment at a time_

_But still inside a whisper to a liar_

_To sacrifice but knowing to survive_

_The first to find another state of mind _

_I'm on my knees, I'm waiting for a sign_

_Forever, whenever_

_I never wanna die_

_I never wanna die_

_I never wanna die_

"I think he never wants to die..." Pedro said with a laugh, to which Nico high-fived him in response.

"Do we really need to do these kind of things for SONGS now?" Jewel asked with an annoyed tone. "I mean, we already have to make these comments about those horrible stories...Now we do it for songs?"

_I'm on my knees_

_I never wanna die_

_I'm dancing on my grave_

_I'm Running through the fire_

_Forever, whatever_

_I Never wanna die_

_I Never wanna leave_

_I'll Never say goodbye_

_Forever, whatever_

_Forever, Whatever_

_I'm learning to walk again_

_I believe I've waited long enough_

_Where do I begin?_

_I'm learning to talk again_

_Can't you see I've waited long enough_

_Where do I begin?_

_I'm learning to walk again_

_I believe I've waited long enough_

_I'm learning to talk again_

_Can't you see I've waited long enough_

"A modern-day classic, my boys!" Arthur exclaimed loudly, knocking into Blu which suddenly caused his to click on a nearby link which sent them to a video labelled "Double Rainbow".

"Oh man, I love this video! All the way across the sky!"

As Jewel helped Blu up to his feet, she said, "This is gonna be a LONG day, isn't it?"


End file.
